MLP: The Crystalline Catastrophe
by Hikarikurai24587
Summary: Where everything started... Rated T for the fight scenes, OC characters.
1. Prologue

I do not own MLP FIM I only own the two OC's

Prologue

Over a thousand years ago shortly after the founding of Equestria there were two unicorns who above all else sought to learn. One was called Aqua Star, her knowledge of magic was far greater than those of her time. She was a tall thin pony with a light lavender coat and a blue-violet mane with cream colored highlights. Among her journeys she had gained a cutie mark representing her talent for light magic; the cutie mark was that of blue runes forming three circles one inside the other. The other unicorn was her partner Midnight Sun, his purpose for learning magic was to become more powerful. He was a masculine pony having done manual labor in his journeys with Aqua Star. His coat was a dark grey and his mane pitch black, most ponies stayed out of his way in fear. His cutie mark was that of a black crystal sun representing his talent not only in crystal magic but dark magic as well. Now remember this dark or black magic isn't corrupt magic though it is commonly used by those with corrupt hearts. It is hard to imagine that such a unicorn travelled with Aqua Sun however they were close friends. Together with the rest of the unicorns they protected Equestria from those that sought to do them harm.

One being did not like that and sought to corrupt both ponies unaware of two Alicorn sisters residing deep within a dark forest. This being was the opposite of Harmony, his name was Discord. As he watched the two on their travels to study ancient magic he began to formulate one of his most brilliant plans yet. He would corrupt both ponies by having them turn on each other and he knew just the treasure to lure them into his trap. He grinned as he turned himself into a wounded pony from the far north and planted himself in their path with a map leading straight to the treasure.

"The Crystal Heart?" asked both Midnight Sun and Aqua Star at the same time before looking at each other.

"Yes it is the most sacred treasure of our kingdom," said the mysterious pony that lay wounded in front of them. "I was sent on a quest to retrieve the Heart to protect our kingdom that has erupted into chaos. Although my wounds are too great and I doubt I will make the night."

"Do not say that," said Aqua Star kneeling beside the wounded stallion. "We will find someway to heal your wounds."

The young stallion snorted earning a short glare from his female companion.

"I must agree with your young friend there," said the stallion before reaching into his saddle bag pulling out a map. "I must entrust this task to you."

"How do you know we won't just take this magical object?" asked Midnight Sun this earned a longer glare from Aqua Star. "It is a viable question."

"I don't but I guess I won't be here much longer to find out," said the pony his eyes slowly closing as Midnight Sun took it from his hooves.

"Come on Star he has passed on," said Midnight Sun and Aqua Star stood up giving him a look. "Fine we will give him a proper burial but no more pauses."

"Fine," said Aqua Star not looking happy at all, she knew nothing of this Crystal Heart, but with the way the stallion made it sound it would be a perilous journey. After they buried the stallion they began on their way following the map.

"Oh goody this is going to be fun," laughed Discord as he appeared over the grave, he clasped his hands together in glee. "I love it when my plans work out."

"You are using me as bait this time I see," echoed a voice from beside Discord causing a frown to grow on his face.

"Well the Tree and I have an agreement," said Discord turning his head away. "I do not mess with it and it shall not mess with me."

"Instead you cause chaos to a more neutral party," said the voice sounding a bit perturbed at his plan. "Lovely."

"Oh can it will you," said Discord turning his head and stared into a light. "I don't see me telling you that I can't be involved in your plan."

"Your slang is very annoying," said the voice before the light vanished.

"That's what I hate about these beings so uptight," said Discord before sitting down on his throne that appeared behind him. "At least I got the best seat!"

"I am telling you that something does not feel right," said Aqua Star as they hiked taking only short breaks to rest and eat. They had made good progress not a lot of dark creatures to hinder their path to the Heart.

"You mean for the fact that this is a sacred treasure and should have more traps or tests in place?" asked Midnight Sun as they sat around a campfire.

"Other than that Midnight," said Aqua Star her light blue eyes gazing into the far not noticing his deep red eyes on her. "This whole journey seems off, the map is too detailed too new."

"Probably copied from old scripts or something," said Midnight Sun pulling out the map with his magic. "We are getting close to the entrance to the cave."

"Then we better retire for the night," said Aqua Star standing up and heading over to her tent before pausing. "Midnight Sun?"

"Yes Aqua Star?" asked the young stallion looking up from the map.

"Are you planning on taking the power from the Heart?" asked the young mare turning her head to gaze at her friend. "Or will you give it to the people who needs it the most?"

"Ask me that when we get there," said Midnight Sun before going back to the map, Aqua Star sighed before heading into her tent. "probably not though."

"Oh and why not?" asked a mysterious voice from the woods causing Midnight Sun to look around. "Oh don't worry I'm not here to hurt you."

"Then what are you here for?" asked Midnight Sun glancing around trying to find the owner of the voice.

"I am here to change your mind," said the voice chuckling as yellow eyes appeared on a nearby tree. "What fun is there in giving up power?"

"I am not giving up power," said Midnight Sun sternly his eyes narrowing. "I am going to study this object after it has helped those that it belongs to."

"Oh but what right do they have to use it?" asked the voice coming from right behind Midnight Sun. "When you are the one retrieving it for them, you are just their pawn."

"What do you mean?" asked Midnight Sun turning around his eyes gazing into the dark.

"Well they will not let you study it once it is in their hooves that's for sure," said the mocking voice. "They will force you to forget this journey so their legend does not fall to the ears of others."

"I will not be used as a pawn," said Midnight Sun his eyes narrowing in anger. "I will obtain their power and use it to rule those who seek to control me."

The voice chuckled before vanishing into the night, Midnight Sun sparred a glance towards Aqua Star's tent before realizing that she could have heard the entire conversation. Cursing beneath his breath he walked over and flipped open the flap only to find there was no one in there. Midnight Sun turned to see that the map had went missing during the conversation with the mysterious being. Snarling beneath his breath Midnight Sun moved towards were the entrance was. He would not let the Heart fall into the hands of his kind hearted partner.

Aqua Star ran through the dark caves with nothing but the light from her horn to lead her in the right direction. She followed the map as closely as she could trying to focus on protecting the Heart instead of what she heard. 'Midnight Sun who were you talking to?' questioned Aqua Star within her mind, she had only heard his side of the conversation. She shook her head hearing a roar from behind her, her eyes narrowed focusing on helping the people that the heart belonged to. She knew that if she got there before her friend did she would still have a chance to save him and the Heart.

"Turn right and you shall find me," said a voice within her mind it was a kind and calm voice, Aqua Star made the decision turning right. She slowed her pace a little in order to examine writings in an ancient language.

"Illuminating light, a healer not a destroyer. Protection from the dark, a warm light from the Heart. This is what the writings say, now hurry," said the voice from within her mind again and Aqua Star quickened her pace. A light shown from a stone door which vanished before her leading her into a room filled with crystals of all different colors. In the middle of the room floating resided a blue crystal heart its light calming the young mare's panicked mind.

"I don't know what to do," said Aqua Star looking at the Heart fear in her eyes as she looked behind her.

"You must take me back to the Crystal Empire," said the voice and Aqua Star's eyes widened. "Before you too fall into his trap."

"Who are you talking about?" asked Aqua Star concern in her voice but the Heart went quiet. That is when she heard it from behind her a heavy breathing, she turned her head to see Midnight Sun behind her.

"Give me the Heart," he said darkly, Aqua Star shook her head standing between him and his prize. "Either you give it to me or move out of my way."

"No Midnight Sun," said Aqua Star her eyes narrowing as she moved herself to a more offensive pose. "I will protect the Heart."

Midnight Sun began to laugh darkly causing Aqua Star to launch a spell that hit him square in the chest before reflecting back towards her.

"You have never been able to best me in combat Aqua Star," said Midnight Sun as she glared at him. "Hmmmm, Midnight Sun isn't much of a name for a king now is it?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Aqua Star not letting up her guard for one second causing the dark grey unicorn to laugh even more darkly as he closed his eyes in thought.

"Once you have weakened him teleport us to the Crystal Empire, I will assist you," said the Heart and Aqua Star nodded.

"Sombra," said Midnight Sun the words rolling off of his tongue as he opened his eyes the whites turning to green. "King Sombra and I shall rule the empire that tried to control us, you shall become my queen once you give me the Heart."

"Never!" shouted Aqua Star launching another spell towards the dark mare who laughed as the crystals around them darkened. A purple mist rose from the dark mare's eyes as his horn began to turn to red leaving only the base a darker grey than it was. He grinned as he launched his own corrupted magic towards Aqua Star knocking her back against the pedestal in which the Heart resided.

"If you will not give me the Heart then I shall take it from your broken body," he said snarling as Aqua Star weakly tried to get up only to be hit by another spell. "You could have become queen but instead you chose to help those that would only take this power from us. Once I gain this power you will become a slave with the rest of that empire."

"On second thought running seems like the viable option at this point," said the Heart before glowing brightly, Aqua Star looked up before casting the teleportation spell. The corrupt unicorn snarled before launching another spell right before they disappeared. He let out a roar before leaving deciding to give those ponies time to panic.

Discord pouted when he saw only one of them managed to get corrupted however the spell he casted on the silver one was a tricky one.

"Though I am not willing to spoil such a good surprise," Discord giggled knowing that without their main line of protection that Equestria would be open to him. The thought of only one corrupted pony seemed a lot more interesting now.

Sombra, formally known as Midnight Sun began his journey north towards the Crystal Empire. Any good left inside of him was being eaten away by the darkness and chaos that was consuming him. He didn't care anymore the one person he thought he could trust betrayed him and she was going to vanish. He gritted his teeth as two of them began to sharpen into canines as the corners of his mouth turned upwards into an evil smile.

"Soon my crystal slaves, soon..."

"I do not know where she came from," said a voice and Aqua Star opened her eyes weakly. "All I know is that she came with the Crystal Heart."

"Did she use its power?" asked a stallion's voice as everything began to fade again.

"I do not know," said the first voice as everything went black again. "I do know that..."

"She is waking up!"

"No she is not."

"She is moving!"

"Must be having a nightmare poor thing."

"I know of only one thing that could save her but it is not allowed."

"YOU WILL BE MY SLAVES!"

"Midnight!" shouted Aqua Star her eyes flying opened and not taking of any notice of where she was climbed out of the bed. She did notice that it was dark but a light called to her from close by.

"Crystal Heart?" she asked into the darkness and a familiar feeling entered her mind.

"They are concerned about you," said the Crystal Heart and Aqua Star became dizzy. "His last spell..."

"I know what it does," said Aqua Star before turning her head to the sound of hoof steps. "Some one is coming."

"No they are preparing for him," said the Heart calmly and Aqua Star looked in the direction of the Crystal Heart. "He had sent a message declaring that he will come for me."

"I need to help," said Aqua Star her face showing that she was ready to do what she needed too. She backed away when a figure entered the room she was, it was larger than a pony and had a very pronounced beak.

"A gryphon," whispered Aqua Star her eyes fixated on the figure as it began exploring the room but not touching anything. Once the gryphon had finished exploring the room ignoring the frightened unicorn he picked up a bobble from the nightstand. He quietly left his form quickly vanishing around the corner, Aqua Star let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. Suddenly the building she was in shook around her and Aqua Star cast a light ball spell. The room around shone brightly she looked around before rushing out towards the light of the Crystal Heart.

"What is going on?" asked a pony running by loudly her coat gleaming in the light shining like crystals.

"You will all bow before me!" proclaimed a loud warped voice. "My crystal slaves."

"Aqua Star hurry to me," said the Crystal Heart and Aqua Star hurried towards where the light was coming from. She stood underneath a tall crystal tower noticing the darkened sky black crystals surrounded the tower.

"Midnight Sun... no Sombra," whispered Aqua Star as she stared at the heart which was spinning between a stalagmite and stalactite made of crystal. "I can not let you corrupt the Crystal Heart."

"Do you think you will be able to stop me?" asked the corrupt unicorn as Aqua Star turned around her face blank. "A weak foal like yourself."

"I will protect the Heart with my life," said Aqua Star readying herself as she closed up her heart to fight her old friend.

"Trying to forget that I was your friend?" asked Sombra the dark magic swirling around his horn like lightning. "But it would make your defeat that much sweeter."

"I will not fall!" exclaimed Aqua Star before launching the ball of light towards him. Sombra chuckled as he launched his own spell meeting the ball before blasting it away.

"Childish tricks will not work on me," laughed Sombra as his spell hit Aqua Star knocking her backwards against the pedestal that held the Heart. "KNEEL!"

"NEVER!" shouted Aqua Star standing up as the tip of her horn glowed with a bright light wind wrapping around her. "I WILL NEVER KNEEL TO YOU!"

"YOU WILL KNEEL!" shouted Sombra as the dark lightning surrounded his horn once again wind also wrapping around him. Both unicorns launched their spells towards each other colliding and trying to overcome one another. The resulting explosion knocked them both back Aqua Star against the pedestal once again and Sombra against a pillar. Aqua Star looked up at the Crystal Heart knowing it was a losing battle. She closed her eye knowing there was one spell that would protect the Crystal Heart but at a cost. She stood up once again Sombra doing the same snarling. He blinked before laughing darkly his red eyes focusing on the pale unicorn.

"You are scared not of me or of death but something else," said Sombra before inhaling through his nostrils. "You are afraid that your spell that guards Equestria will fade."

"Then I have no need to say anything more Midnight Sun," said Aqua Star before closing her eyes producing a light from her horn. The light lifted her up into the air cracks forming across her body as it began to fade into the light. Sombra's eyes widened as he rushed towards the Crystal Heart launching a dark spell towards it only for the spell to be absorbed by the light. When the light faded Sombra was alone Aqua Star no where in sight causing Sombra to let out a roar.

"I will break this barrier and corrupt the Heart you wanted to protect so much," said Sombra glaring at the Crystal Heart before turning towards the Crystal Ponies cowering in his presence. "But until that time I shall rule this Empire as my own. Enjoy the darkness Aqua Star."

Hope you enjoyed the fanfic please review


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own MLP

Chapter One: Awakenings

-1000 years later-

A male unicorn with a white turquoise mane strode through the streets of the Crystal Empire with a smile on his face.

"Ahh back at the Academy I never dreamed I would be here with Candance." he said to himself looking around as he sighed happily. "Living here happily married with the mare of my dreams."

He decided to go and look at the Crystal Heart. Cadance had mentioned that it was acting strangely for a few days, but she had no time to investigate. _'Not that I know anything about the Crystal Heart or how it works.'_ thought Shining Armor approaching the Heart. His attention was drawn to a trickle of light leading away from the Heart trailing delicately through the air. Shining Armor looked around seeing the guards staring at it warily but still staying at their post. He stared at it for quite a while before deciding to follow the stream of golden light. After traveling through the Empire the stream of light vanished into a crowd of crystal ponies. Sighing Shining Armor decided to head back to the Heart to make sure nothing happened to it. This plan however was put to a stop when some pony crashed into him.

"Are you alright?" asked Shining Armor standing up and reaching out a hoof to help up the other pony. The other pony being a female unicorn with a pale lavender coat and bright pale blue eyes. The young mare stood up on her own casting Shining Armor a suspicious gaze before looking around as if searching for something. That is when Shining Armor noticed it a strand of gold light vanishing into her violet blue and cream colored mane.

"What have you done to the Crystal Heart?" he asked cautiously, this earned a surprise look from the unicorn.

"What are thou talking about?" asked the unicorn looking Shining Armor straight in the eyes. "Is something wrong with the Heart?"

"It has been acting strangely," said Shining Armor concerned at the mare's behavior. "Are you alright?"

"I am not sure," said the mare before turning her head slightly to the side as if listening to something. "I am sorry to have frightened thee but I must inquire, how long has it been since the fall of the Empire?"

"About a thousand years, why?" asked Shining Armor realizing that he had not gotten her name. "I am Shining Armor, what is your name?"

"My name is Aqua Star," said the pale lavender unicorn bowing her head in a greeting. "It is quite an honor to meet thee Shining Armor."

"Are you alright?" asked Shining Armor and Aqua Star looked confused. "I mean you aren't making much sense."

"Aren't?" asked Aqua Star and Shining Armor knew that something wasn't right. "What is this word thou speak?"

"Come I will explain everything on the way to the Crystal Palace," said Shining Armor which earned a frightened look on her face. "To meet my wife Princess Cadance, I'm sure she can figure out the entire situation."

Aqua Star just looked baffled at words that were used in the sentence that was spoken to her. After looking around at the crystal ponies she deemed it was safe to follow the mysterious colt. He led her through the empire up to the Crystal Palace where the Heart sat on the pedestal shining brightly. Shining Armor paused to watch Aqua Star kneel before the Crystal Heart her eyes closed as she stayed for a bit before standing up. Shining Armor refrained from asking why she did that because he was sure he would find out in due time.

When they entered the throne room Shining Armor walked across the room to stand next to his wife. Aqua Star merely stood at the entrance looking around in awe before walking forward her eyes taking in everything.

"Shining Armor who is this?" asked a pink alicorn and Shining Armor pondered the way to word his explanation.

"Princess Cadance this is Aqua Star," said Shining Armor as the pale lavender stopped in front of the steps leading to the throne. "I found her running through the Crystal Empire in a sort of panic and the gold light from the Heart led to her.

"It is an honor to meet thee your highness," said Aqua Star bowing before the throne, Cadance tilted her head to the side to observe the mare in front of her. "Hath thou defeated the corrupt tyrant Sombra?"

"Before we get to that can you tell me the last thing you remember?" asked Cadance an idea forming in her mind.

"Fighting against the tyrant Sombra, during our previous encounter he had placed a curse on me causing me and my enchantments to fade," said Aqua as she searched her memory. "When we last fought in the Crystal Empire I chose to give up my body to protect the Heart from corruption."

"That happened over a thousand years ago," said Cadance smiling at the mare who looked confused. "I'm sure that you are confused but all will be explained in due time. Now I will have a room prepared for you until we can get you to Canterlot to meet Princess Celestia."

"Who?" asked Aqua Star and Cadance chuckled as she responded. "She and her sister are the rulers of Equestria. You will meet her after the Summer Sun Celebration but first I believe you need to rest."

"I thank thee your highness," said Aqua Star bowing one more time and Cadance stood up. Walking over to the ancient unicorn Cadance placed a hoof on her shoulder.

"Come on I will show you around the palace myself while the servants get your room ready," said Cadance before nodding her head to the door of the throne room. "Come on, you can call me Cadance by the way."

"Of course," said Aqua Star before following Cadance out of the throne room.

-That night-

Aqua Star sat in the room that was given prepared for her by the servants, she felt out of place in such a beautiful abode. She sighed as she laid down on the bed placing her head on her hooves.

_"You seem depressed," _said the Crystal Heart within her head.

"I miss him," said Aqua Star yawning. "I don't even know the reason for his corruption."

_"You should inquire about a being called Discord when you meet Princess Celestia," _said the Crystal Heart it's voice light and always changing. _"Now you should head to bed you need to be well rested for tomorrow."_

"Alright," said Aqua Star, a soothing song played out in her mind causing her to feel tired. Her eyes closed and soon she was fast asleep, unbeknownst to her a purple and black mist rose from her body. Voices whispered all around her causing her to toss and turn as her nightmares begun.

-The next morning-

"Excuse me," said a maid pony knocking on the door to Aqua Star's room. "Miss, I have your breakfast here."

A moan and then a crash startled the maid who decided to slowly open the door with her hoof. She peered inside to see a lump of blankets on the floor. The pony maid walked over to the bundle and poked at it with her hoof.

"Miss?" she asked and a head shape lifted looking around slowly. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine," said Aqua Star standing up and removing the blankets with a hoof. "You were saying something about breakfast?"

"Yes," said the maid but something caught Aqua Star's attention as she walked over to her window. "Is something the matter?"

"No nothing," said Aqua Star looking at the maid before heading to the desk. "What is thy name?"

"My name is Diamond Snow," said the crystal pony her deep silver coat glimmering, she turned around and headed to the door. She was outside for a bit before pushing in a cart full of food.

"I thank thee for the food," said Aqua Star and Diamond Snow turned leaving the room. "I wish thou was here Midnight Sun."

Aqua Star levitated the tray over to the desk before heading over there herself to eat. The food was good but Aqua's mind was elsewhere. For the rest of the day Aqua Star pondered the strange occurrence of the sun and the moon being in the sky. She didn't leave her room to inquire about it since she would probably get in the way of panicking ponies. She headed straight to bed feeling exhausted praying that she wouldn't have nightmares again.

She did.

Please review


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own MLP

Chapter 2: Meeting the Princesses

Aqua Star had woken up once again by falling off the bed. She ate breakfast at her desk and was just about to explore the room when there was a knock on her door.

"Enter," said Aqua Star as a crystal pony wearing armor entered the room. "Is there something I can help thee with?"

"Princess Cadance assigned me to escort you to Canterlot," said the guard and Aqua Star nodded. "This way please."

_'This should take my mind away from the past for a little while,' _thought Aqua Star as she followed the guard outside the room. She wished for her saddle bag at the moment, she never went anywhere without it. Aqua followed the guard through the streets of the Crystal Empire and up to what looked like a strange building. She was startled when a strange object pulled up on the tracks in front of them. Aqua took a step back her ears laying flat on her head in fear but followed the guard as he walked into the strange and frightening object.

"Don't worry it is safe," said the guard as he watched Aqua Star pause at the entrance to the train. "It's called a train."

"How does such a contraption work?" asked Aqua climbing into the train and the guard pays a stallion in a vest. Leading her to the compartment where most of the ponies returning from their trip to the Crystal Empire the guard explained how a train worked. Even though the explanation was valid it didn't keep Aqua from jumping when the train started moving. Along the way to the place called Canterlot the guard and Aqua chatted briefly. She learned his name, Lightning Spear, and why he was chosen for escorting her. Aqua chose to nap for the rest of the journey. Soon her nightmares began once again.

**Darkness filled the air as Aqua Star stood in the ruins of the Crystal Empire. Dark clouds hiding the sun and crystal buildings lay in ruined. She glared at the dark unicorn in front of her. Aqua summoned a orb of light before sending out a beam from it; Sombra leapt to the side only having his face scratched by the attack. Aqua felt herself grow weak and Sombra launched his own attack sending her crashing through the ground.**

_**"Because of thee, chaos has overcome Equestria," **_**sneered Sombra standing over a fallen Aqua. She glared up at him as she tried to launch another spell however she was thrown into a wall. She struggled weakly to her feet ready to fight.**

_**"Oh? Thou art willing to put everything on the line just to bring me down?" **_**mocked Sombra approaching her his sharp teeth glinting in what little light there was; the now black Crystal Heart behind him. **_**"I have already corrupted the Heart. This world will soon be mine."**_

** "Midnight Sun would not let thee corrupt the Crystal Heart," said Aqua Star trying to sound strong but her resolve was wavering. The sound of hoofs appeared causing Aqua's concentration to break. Sombra took the chance to summon crystals to trap her. He grinned darkly as Aqua struggled to free herself.**

** "AWAKEN!"**

Aqua's eyes flew open and she looked around taking note that it was dark out. She sighed before looking out the window next to her only to see red eyes.

_** "Thought you could get away from me?"**_** laughed Sombra causing her to close her eyes whimpering.**

__Aqua's eyes flew open to see Lightning Spear standing next to her looking slightly worried.

"Are you alright?" he asked and Aqua started to nod. "You seemed to be having a nightmare."

"It was nothing," said Aqua as she stood up from their seat noting that the train was not moving. "Are we there?"

"Yes we are in Canterlot," said Lightning as he led her out of the train. Aqua paused at the sight of the beautiful city. Even though it was just a station and not made of crystal it was still a sight to behold. After regaining her focus Aqua followed Lightning up to some more guards.

"Is this her?" asked a white stallion approaching them and Lightning Spear nodded. "We shall escort her the rest of the way."

"Alright," said Lightning Spear before looking at Aqua who nodded and looked down at the new guards her to escort her. The guards let her through the city up to the palace which nearly cause Aqua to squeal in delight. This was such a breathtaking and interesting palace to see, the white towers, the courtyards, everything. Resisting the urge to just run in and start exploring everything Aqua followed the royal guards into the palace. After walking through hallway after hallway they finally made it to the throne room. The lead guard opened the door before leading Aqua through. They walked down the throne room before reaching the stairs leading up to the throne.

"Princess," said the guard removing his helmet and bowing. Aqua and the other guards doing the same.

__"Is this the one Cadance wrote to me about?" asked a kind voice and Aqua looked up to see a white alicorn with a blue, green, and pink colored mane. The tricolored mane and tale flowed without the use of the wind and shined without the use of the sun. Her cutie mark was that of a sun which confused Aqua a little.

"Yes," said the guard and Aqua rose to her feet saying. "I am Aqua Star."

"I welcome you to Canterlot Aqua Star," said Celestia her purple eyes watching the unicorn. "I am Princess Celestia."

"It is an honor to meet thee," said Aqua tilting her head to the side. "I expect thou to have a lot of questions."

"Quite, however I am sure that all will be explained in time," said Celestia as the doors behind them opened. Aqua turned her head to see another alicorn approaching. This one was a near black with a mix of blue. Her mane colored like the night sky and her cutie mark was one of a moon.

"This is my sister Princess Luna," said Celestia and Aqua bowed to show her respect. "Luna this is the one that Cadance wrote to us about."

"Ah so this is the one," said the dark mare looking at Aqua with her teal eyes. "She does not look willing to share her knowledge of the past."

"No she does not," said Celestia gently before returning her attention to the unicorn in front of her. "Can you tell us why?"

"I am not willing to open up to complete strangers such as thou," said Aqua holding back all venom in her voice. "My past is a private matter."

"I see," said Celestia a frown on her face as she thought for a bit. "Would you be able to tell a friend?"

"My only friend betrayed me," Aqua replied and what seemed to be realization dawn on Celestia's face. "He was one that I could trust with my life."

"Hmm from what Cadance put in her letter it does seem like you need some time to rest after your fight with Sombra," said Celestia looking at her sister a playful smile on her face. "And as much as I know you would enjoy staying here I know of a good place for you to unwind."

"What is this place called?" asked Aqua her eyes narrowing in suspicion, Celestia laughed as she replied. "Ponyville. I know you have just arrived from the Crystal Empire so you can take a carriage there. It is much faster and less... modern. Actually wait one moment and I shall escort you there myself"

"I thank thee for thy kindness," said Aqua her suspicions growing as the princess wrote a letter before sending it away. Celestia stood up and walked down the hall the guards, Luna, and Aqua all following.

Farther away in a small town of Ponyville a young alicorn princess sat at her desk reading a letter.

"Why does this seem so familiar?" asked Twilight as she reread the letter sent to her by Princess Celestia; it informed her that the she was coming for a visit and bringing a guest.

"It sounds just like the time when Celestia wanted us to reform Discord," said her purple dragon Spike, the newly appointed princess glanced at him.

"Go tell everyone else," said Twilight before going to the place where Celestia informed them where she would be landing. She flapped her new wings still a little unused to them but flying a lot better now. After a few hours Twilights friends appeared looking deeply concerned.

"Who do you think this guest is?" asked Applejack, an earth pony with an orange coat and a straw colored mane.

"I don't know," said Twilight her eyes searching the skies for any sign of Celestia's carriage.

"Oh I hope this isn't going to be another task to reform somepony," said Rarity, a white unicorn with a stylish purple mane and tail.

"I bet it's a new friend!" said Pinkie Pie, a hyper active Earth pony with a pink coat and a brighter pink mane and tail.

"Well it has to be something huge otherwise the Princess wouldn't be coming!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash, a light blue pegasus pony with a rainbow mane and tail.

"I hope whoever or whatever it is isn't scary," said Fluttershy, a timid pegasus with a long light pink mane and tail with a light yellow coat.

"There she is!" said Spike as he spotted to carriages in the distance coming in fast. "Well the guest doesn't seem to be mean or scary. In fact it looks like any other pony."

"Wheee! A new friend!" said Pinky Pie bouncing even higher than possible. Soon two carriages set down, one with Princess Celestia and the other with a mysterious pale lavender unicorn.

"Princess Celestia is something the matter?" asked Twilight looking concerned as her mentor stepped out.

"Twilight it is just a request," said Celestia smiling before looking at the unicorn who seemed to be glancing at them suspiciously. "Twilight Sparkle this is Aqua Star. Aqua Star this is my student and newly appointed princess Twilight Sparkle."

"Hello," said Twilight concern in her voice as the unicorn bowed a little. "Is this the guest you were bringing?"

"Yes she is," said Celestia before looking at Aqua. "I'm going to set you up at the library so you would feel more comfortable and so Twilight can answer any questions you may have for the moment. I am sure you can find your way there while I talk to Twilight and her friends."

The tall unicorn merely nodded before heading off in the direction the town was.

"Well she seems excited to be here," said Rainbow Dash sarcastically.

"She did?" asked Pinkie Pie thinking for a moment before bouncing around. "Of course she did! Who wouldn't be excited about staying in Ponyville?"

"Twilight I need you and the others to try and become Aqua Star's friend," said Celestia looking serious. "She is from the past and does not trust others easily. From what I can tell a close friend of hers betrayed her causing her to close up even more. I can see that she needs friends and I know that all of you are the right ponies for the job."

"Alright," said Twilight smiling before looking in towards Ponyville. "Do want to stay for a bit and have some lunch?"

"Unfortunately my lunch plans have been taken by my sister," said Celestia grinning before climbing back onto the carriage as both of them took off. "Good luck Princess Twilight Sparkle."

"So all we have to do is become her friend, that's easy," said Rainbow Dash smirking. "Even Twilight here became our friends after a day and she didn't even want friends in the beginning."

Twilight blushed as she thought of her first day in Ponyville before realizing that they were soon discussing plans for a welcome party. _'Well she can't hate parties, unless she is similar to me and didn't go to any parties. Then she'll hate, but she can't be that bad... can she?' _thought Twilight as she followed after her friends.

Aqua walked through the streets of Ponyville not really looking around much. She was focused on getting to the library instead of admiring the architecture of the small town. She thought that it wouldn't interest her like the Crystal Empire and Canterlot Castle did.

"Hey wait up!" said a voice from above and Aqua Star turned and looked up to see the blue pegasus from before. "You're going the wrong way. The library is this way."

Aqua Star blinked before heading in the direction the pony was going as well.

"I'm Rainbow Dash," said the pegasus looking down at Aqua Star. "The fastest flier in Ponyville."

"... Art thou going to flap thy mouth or thy wings?" asked Aqua Star as she moved ahead of Rainbow Dash an irritated look on her face.

"What is your problem?" asked Rainbow Dash flying in front of her.

"I prefer to keep that to myself," said Aqua before moving around Rainbow Dash, who frowned.

"You aren't going to make friends like that," said Rainbow Dash before flying ahead towards the library. Aqua Star followed after the pegasus but slower as she thought of her previous friend. _'I do not need friends anymore.' _thought Aqua Star her ears drooping before shaking her head and walked to the library. Though when she opened up the door it was dark, her eyes narrowed before launching a ball of light up into the air. Soon the entire area was lit up and ponies all over the place looked at her.

"Surprise!" said a pink earth pony bouncing in front of her. "Welcome to your 'Welcome to Ponyville Party'!"

Aqua's eyes narrowed before she looked around at all the people in the party. She knew that it was impolite to reject all their hardwork and dedication to the party. Rainbow Dash was up in the corner watching her with a frown on her face.

"I... thank thee for hosting such a party," said Aqua Star her ears drooping once again as she looked to the side.

"Don't worry about it sugar," said Applejack walking up. "Pinkie does this for anyone who is new in town."

"Well that's because they don't know anyone!" said Pinkie jumping around grinning. "Parties are the best for making friends!"

Aqua bit her lip at the statement before backing away. Applejack took quick notice before grabbing a cupcake from the table and shoved into Pinkie's mouth before she could say anymore.

"Sorry, I don't think she meant to make you uneasy or anything," said Applejack before dragging Pinkie away from the pale lavender unicorn. "I don't think telling her this party was to help her make friends helped."

"Why not?" asked Pinkie as Twilight walked over asking. "Is something the matter?"

"I think we're making Aqua Star feel uncomfortable," said Applejack and Twilight looked over at the pale unicorn who moved over to the punch bowl.

"She seems fine to me," said Pinkie looking at her. "She doesn't seem to be having a problem."

"I agree with Pinkie," said Twilight watching the unicorn who got herself some punch.

"It was when Pinkie mentioned friends," said Applejack and Twilight looked confused. "She began to look very nervous about the topic."

"I wonder why?" asked Twilight mainly to herself when Rainbow Dash flew down.

"Well she doesn't like to open up about anything," said Rainbow Dash a frown on her face. "So we can't just ask her directly."

"We need a different approach," said Twilight thinking before sighing. "Girls you need to think of a different way to become her friend."

"Alright," said the ponies before everything darkened "Alright who turned out the light?"

Twilight cast a quick spell to lighten up the room only to find Aqua Star walking up the stairs quietly.

"Sorry everyone but it is getting late and I think the person this party was for is tired," said Twilight and everypony groaned. "I thank you for attending and I'm sure Pinkie Pie will take the party to Sugar Cube Corner."

"Of course!" said Pinkie Pie before bouncing out the library with the rest of the ponies leaving as well. Twilight shut the door before walking upstairs to see Aqua Star staring out the window.

"Aqua Star?" asked Twilight walking up. "Is there anything you need? I can set up the extra bed if you like."

"I would not want to trouble thee in anyway," said Aqua Star looking the purple alicorn. "I am accustom to sleeping on solid ground."

"I'll set it up tomorrow then," said Twilight before getting some blankets to keep Aqua Star warm. "I hope you enjoy here in Ponyville."

"I thank thee for thy kindness," said Aqua Star taking the blankets before lying down and placed them on top of herself. Twilight sighed before climbing into her own bed wondering why the mare seemed so distant. She yawned before falling asleep, she did not notice a purple smoke coming from Aqua's eyes.

Please review


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own MLP

Chapter Three: A New Day

Twilight woke up to whimpering, she sat up before looking over towards where Spike was but he was sleeping soundly. She looked over to the other side of the room where Aqua Star was hidden under the blankets.

"Aqua Star?" asked Twilight getting out of bed and walked over to the unicorn and nudged her with a hoof. "Aqua Star?"

"Midnight Sun." whimpered Aqua and Twilight stepped back. "Why?"

"Wake up." said Twilight loudly and the unicorn bolted up. She looked around wildly before running forward and tripping over the blanket. She tumbled to the ground with a faint thud.

"Are you alright?" asked Twilight helping Aqua up and removing the blanket. Aqua looked horrible, dark circles under her pale blue eyes.

"I will be fine," said Aqua Star before yawning politely, she noticed Twilight's worried look. "It was just a nightmare."

"Nightmare's can be a dangerous thing." said Twilight warningly. "They can bring back ancient enemies."

"Do not worry thyself," said Aqua Star before walking down the stairs. "I shall explore the town."

"Wait!" said Twilight going after her levitating a small bag of bits. "Take these just in case you want to buy something."

"I thank thee again," said Aqua Star smiling politely before grabbing the small bag with her teeth. She moved to place it into her saddle bag before realizing her old one was gone. Her ears drooped as she looked up at Twilight Sparkle who thought for a moment.

"Why don't you go see Rarity." said Twilight her wings popping out when an idea came to her mind. "She'll make you a saddlebag. There actually might be enough in there to pay for one, unless she is feeling really generous."

Aqua Star nodded her thanks before heading to the door she looked at Twilight in confusion.

"Oh head for the center of town before heading East, then South, and Carousel Boutique should be right in front of you," said Twilight before levitating a book to her, Aqua blinked before heading out. She wondered why Twilight had levitated the book to her instead of flying up and getting it herself. Aqua shrugged before following the directions given to her by Twilight. Once she found the Boutique she noticed that no one was inside. She frowned before deciding that she could always visit later and that she had a chance to explore. She looked around before leaving the front of the shop. She walked by the river noticing three fillies standing by it with large grins on their faces.

"This is the day when we earn our cutie marks!" exclaimed a yellow earth pony with red hair. "In water purification!"

"Yeah!" said a white unicorn and an orange pegasus. Finding this interesting Aqua walked over to the group.

"What do you think our cutie marks would look like?" asked the unicorn and all the the fillies began to think.

"Pardon the interruption, however I have an inquiry." said Aqua Star setting her bag in front of her; the three fillies looked at her. "What art ye doing?"

"What is she saying?" asked the pegasus and the others blinked slowly, Aqua not understanding that her speech was archaic looked confused.

"She talks like Princess Luna did during Nightmare Night," said the Earth pony. "And even then Ah didn't understand her."

"She is asking what are we up to," said the unicorn and her friends stared at her. "Rarity was practicing speaking like that once. She had me learn the basics."

"Oh." said the other two before looking back at Aqua, the yellow one seemed to have an idea.

"I've got it!" she said cheerfully. "Forget water purifying we are going to help her speak normally!"

"That sounds like a safe idea." said the unicorn before looking at the still confused Aqua Star. "I am Sweetie Belle!"

"My name is Applebloom!" said the Earth pony before nudging the pegasus who responded. "I'm Scootaloo.

"Greetings, I am called Aqua Star." said Aqua before the small unicorn grabbed her by the hoof and began to pull her along. "May I inquire as to where we art going?"

"To our secret base!" said the kids before leading the way through town, the confused unicorn followed them after picking up her bag. They walked past the center of town before going into a farm into some trees. Aqua began to look around but managed to follow the three fillies seeing as how they were chattering loudly about getting their cutie marks. She grew sad seeing how good friends those three where. Suddenly they reached a clearing and Aqua looked in front of her at a cute tree house. It was a moderate size with a pinkish brown wood and what seemed to be a branch growing out of the roof.

"Come on in!" said Apple Bloom waving at her and Aqua began to follow her up the stairs. When she entered she was impressed with what the small fillies had accomplished.

"Alright," said Scootaloo pointing towards the middle of the room. "Sit down so we can start teaching you how to speak properly."

Aqua smiled slightly as she sat down not wanting to ruin the children's fun with a bad attitude. Soon, after she set down her bag, they began teaching her how to correctly say 'you' and 'your'. Although the lesson was soon interrupted by the children bickering about the accent.

"It's y'all," said the earth pony and the unicorn was stubborn in her retort. "No it isn't it is you all!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

"Why can it not be both?" asked Aqua Star but was promptly ignored, she decided on a different approach. "Why art... I mean are... you trying to obtain your cutie marks?"

"Because everyone in our class already has theirs." said Applebloom looking over at her.

"I do not see how that is a problem." said Aqua Star looking really confused at the sad looks on their faces. "Hmmm."

"Well we are the only fillies who haven't found our talent." said Sweetie Belle looking sad and soon the other two looked down as well.

"Maybe your talent can not be recognized by yourself." said Aqua Star and the other three looked at her. "And once thou realize what thou already have naturally then maybe thou will gain thy talent."

"That sounds boring," said Scootaloo and the other two nodded earning a smile on Aqua's face.

"At least you are not sad anymore." said Aqua Star before standing up and began to explore the treehouse. It was moderately sized there was some room for her to stand up straight being taller than most girls her size. The inside was fairy simple, a map of the town, a desk, and for some reason a stand that was used for speeches. She didn't question why it was there though, soon she had noticed The rest was simple wood and a second story, Aqua began to wonder if this treehouse was bigger on the inside. After spending time with the little fillies Aqua noticed it was getting dark out.

"It is getting late and as much as I would like to stay I need to get back to the library." said Aqua Star, all the kids sighed in disappointment. "I might always visit you tomorrow if I am not too busy."

"Really?" asked the fillies and Aqua Star nodded earning a cheer from the children. Aqua left the treehouse before heading back to the library. She got lost a few times but a few nice ponies gave her some directions. Soon she made it back to the library, she looked around for a bit noticing that Twilight was gone. Not really caring, Aqua walked up the stairs to find another bed set up. She smiled half heartedly before placing the bag of coins on the windowsill before climbing under the covers. Her mind filled with worry as she thought of the girls going home. _'Maybe I should have escorted them home. It did seem however that the people of this town is not worried about the night.' _ thought Aqua to herself before she pulled the covers over her. She sighed before closing her eyes trying to get some rest.

"I must do something to thank those girls for teaching me the sayings of their time," she mumbled to herself as she began to relax. She blinked a few times before allowing her body to succumb to the fatigue that she had not realized was there. Her eyes fell shut as her slumber began.

_**"You will bow."**_

Please review


End file.
